After The Wedding - ONE SHOT
by XxOneTreeHillxX
Summary: Just a little ONE SHOT about Karmas feeling after the shock of the wedding has wore off. Let me know what you think please Thanks


"Shane its Karma have you seen Amy today" I said down the phone at lunch  
><strong>"I haven't seen her since the wedding when you crushed her heart, i haven't even heard from her, try Lauren but i have to go" <strong>Shane spoke

He just hung up on me, it isn't my fault i was shocked but now i realise that Amy is the one that i want, the one that i love. I walk around the school until i find Lauren sat at the bench with her two friends. I walk up to her and stand in front of her.

"What do you want Ashcroft" she snaps  
>"Have you seen Amy"<br>"Yeah"  
>"Where is she? Is she in school today? Please you have to tell me, im worried about her"<br>"She's has been in her room since the wedding, i had to beg her today to come in"  
>"She's in school where?"<br>"Why should i tell you"  
>"Just tell me. Where?" i snap at her<br>"I dont know i haven't seen her, now leave me alone"

I grabbed my bag tighter and started to look in all her usual hiding spots. First the Audio closet thing, then the locker room and her favourite classroom. I even check the bench we usually sit at and then it hits me, the roof. The one place she thinks she could avoid me at because im scared of heights but not this time, this time i am going to concur my fears and go to that roof and see her. Well hopefully she is there; it is the only place i can think off.

I make my way to the roof and once i open the roof door and peer to the side, i can see her sat on the ledge with her feet dangling of it. I slowly make my way to the ledge myself, not looking down at all. Once i reach the ledge i slowly and calming sit down beside her, she still hasn't looked at me or even looked up for that matter. I gently reach for her hand and take it, i give it a gentle squeeze and to my surprise she squeezes it back.

"Listen Karma…"  
>"No Amy my turn to talk. What you told me shocked me; it was at a wedding for God sake. I was worried, i thought you were joking and then you started crying and then you left and i started crying. I cried myself to sleep that night, my mum held me while i questioned everything we had. Then when i tried to get in touch with you the next day you ignored all my calls and my texts, you didn't even reply to my e-mail but i knew you had seen it, it told me so. I was worried about you i thought you were going to do something stupid, it has been so long and i have been so worried. It has been longer than we have ever not spoke. Im sorry about everything i have done to you and i should have never started this stupid lesbian thing off but you didn't let me answer you. You didn't let me give you an answer. When you said you loved me you didn't let me answer you"<br>"Karma that was a huge speech you could have just said sorry and i would have forgotten everything, you know we cant go without each other, we have a relationship that others would kill for and i know you dont feel the same which is why i left in a hurry. You dont apologise i do. Karma im sorry"  
>"Let me answer you please"<br>"Fine go for it"  
>"Amy i love you too, im in love with you, you are my soul-mate. Liam was a distraction but i have knew since the first time i kissed you that i love you and i always will"<br>"I love you too, i do"

I stood up of the ledge and held out my hand for Amy, she took it and we both stood up and moved away from the ledge. We walked just inside of the door and then we stopped at the top of the stairs.

"So what now Karms"  
>"What now is i hold your hand and we officially walk out of here and down the hallways as a official proper lesbian couple i mean if you still want to"<br>"Course i do"

I leaned over and kissed her, it was our first passionate kiss that meant everything. Once we released each other i grabbed her hand gently and stroked the top of it with my thumb before we smiled each other and made our way down the stairs and into the hallways. Karmy was back bitches and it is as strong as ever.

"Lets do this Amy"  
>"Lets Karma"<p>

**THE END**

Should i do some more Faking It – OneShots about there relationship.

Let me know please


End file.
